One-Shot: Katniss Gives Peeta a Blowjob
by ClintonBush43Obama
Summary: When Peeta risks himself to bring the starving Everdeen family loaves of bread during the winter after the 74th Games, Katniss feels she must find some way to thank him. Her solution is both seductive and sexy. Partially inspired by the first chapter of the fan fiction Bliss. Enjoy!
**One-Shot: Katniss Gives Peeta a Blowjob**

 **Peeta's POV**

I rush through the streets of District 12, glancing back every few steps to make sure no one has seen me flee the bakery. Several loaves of bread are stuffed up my shirt to keep them hot in this freezing weather. At last, I reach my new home in the Victors' Village and bound up the steps to the Everdeens' house. Mrs. Everdeen answers the door after only a few raps and she lets me in.

"I have some contraband for you," I joke with her as I reveal my smuggled goods from under my shirt. "Compliments of the Mellark Bakery, though they don't know it yet!"

Mrs. Everdeen smiles at me. "Thank you. Prim and I are busy with patients right now, but why don't you give it to Katniss, dear? She's just freshening up in the bathroom upstairs."

I nod before taking the stairs two at a time. I can't wait to see my good friend and love of my life again. I wonder if she will be impressed with my deed?

* * *

 **Katniss's POV**

I am just washing my face in the bathroom when Peeta suddenly bursts through the door, carrying several loaves of bread. I jump, startled.

"Don't you know how to knock?" I bark. He stops dead and blushes, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I was just really excited to see you. And look what I brought!" He presents several loaves of bread to me with a playful flourish. "Nicked them off my mother. She won't miss them. Besides, your family needs them for than I do."

Peeta holds out the bread to me. I stare at him and my eyes threaten to fill with tears. Winter has been hard for everyone in District 12 this year, even for the richer class…. yet this kind boy, my district partner and pretend lover, risked a beating from his mother to feed me and my family. Will I never stop owing him? I take the bread and awkwardly place it on the bathroom sink.

"Thank you," I say softly. I look down sadly.

"What is it?" he asks, his eyes full of concern.

"I just…. I just wish there was something I could give you," I get out.

"You don't have to do that," he smiles tenderly at me.

"But I do!" A sudden, but bizarre thought strikes me. A way to thank Peeta for the bread and apologize for ignoring him all these many months. I take a tentative step forward.

"Peeta? Would it be all right if I…. pleasured you?"

He blinks, not understanding. "What do you mean?"

I don't answer. Instead I stride forward, grab his groin in my one hand and kiss him on the mouth. Peeta stiffens against me, shocked. I press my lips against his insistently, and quickly ram my tongue into his mouth before he can cry out. All the while, I flex and press my hand along Peeta's balls, fondling him. He is pushing against me, but this motion is growing weaker and less resistant each time. I break the kiss at last and proceed to attack his neck, planting tender pecks, kisses, licks and nips along there and up to his earlobe.

"Tell me Peeta….." I gasp between kisses. "Do you like that? Do you like it when I fondle you in this way?" I answer my own question in my head when I admit that I like groping him down there. Very much. It's awkward, I know, but I am at least relieved to know that Peeta clearly knows as little about sex as I do.

"Nnnnn….." Peeta whimpers. I nip his neck, eliciting an answer. "Yesss…" he hisses.

I smirk in triumph. He's mine now. Swiftly, I stop kissing him and drop to my knees, keeping the one hand along the straining bulge in his pants. I throw down his slacks, boxers and all, and his beautiful penis springs free from whence it came, straining upwards like a snake.

I immediately cup the shaft in my hand and rub fast and hard up and down along his shaft. My other hand gropes, molds, plays with his balls.

Peeta is staring up at the ceiling, eyes closed as he rolls his hips into my hand. One palm is clamped across his mouth to keep from letting out whimpers, screams, whatever. I smile impishly again. Oh, how is it possible that I can make one man's body sing like this? Have it at my command to direct at my leisure, to do what I like with it?

I decide that I want, need more. So I take a deep breath and take Peeta's head into my mouth as deep as it will go.

"Ohmmmmm!" Peeta lets out a muffled squeal. I begin to gingerly, tenderly suckle his penis. My one hand still squeezes and flexes his balls.

"Hmmmm…." I moan in pleasure, even with my mouth filled with him. Very soon, I feel my eyes flutter close in contentment. I probe Peeta's cock with my tongue, dance my lips across and around it. My head bobs up and down, back and forth along his length. The muscles in my jaw and mouth are already sore from working overtime, but I press on. The texture of Peeta's member is unexpectedly soft and warm, but – even on my knees - I can smell, taste the aromas of the bakery that make me nearly faint whenever I am near him. With each passing slurp, Peeta's member extends, hardens, expands within my mouth… until it's width is as wide as my jaws will go, until the tip of his member is nearly touching the back of my throat. His full size nearly makes me gag; I can hardly let out any sounds myself, but I don't mind. I doggedly, if clumsily, keep my tongue at pace as I work. I want all of him! I am determined to make him cum…..

Peeta's hands grip my skull now, his fingers fisted and tangled in my brown curls. He is humping frantically against my mouth now, slapping the balls that I still caress into my chin. I can hear him moaning above me, not even trying to hide it now, and I find myself groaning in perfect harmony with each suck of his flesh. Like with hunger, I thought I was an expert on power – the power to take another creature or human's life, the power to feed one's family.

But this power I now feel – the one in which I have a young man at the mercy of my touch – is an entirely new kind.

Peeta's legs begin to tremble, and I know he is close. "Katniss!" he finally cries out as his entire body quakes, shudders before stiffening. A torrent of cum comes rushing into my mouth and between that and my mouth still being filled with cock, I nearly choke. I instead merely gurgle as I greedily gulp and suck every last drop he has to give me. When I have drunk my fill, I tenderly drag my lips along Peeta's shaft in one final suckle until I release him, with a parting lick of the tip. Peeta is stock still, still looking at the ceiling. He is shivering slightly, from both cold and the wondrous feeling of being sexually taken by the girl of his dreams. As big a surprise as it was, I can tell he enjoyed it – what teenage boy wouldn't? I finally rise off of my knees and kiss him softly.

"Thank you," I whisper to him sweetly. "Now we're even."

He stares at me. "I love you. I promise to bring you all the bread you will need. You won't starve. But all I ask is that you suck me dry just like that every time I bring food. Think of that as a payment. Deal?"

I stare at him, overjoyed, before launching myself at him and kissing him with all the strength I can muster. We are both panting when I spring away but I manage to wheeze out, "Deal" in affirmation.


End file.
